


Drabble: Multitude.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-24
Updated: 2005-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Multitude.

He never would have picked Alec out of a crowd. The man had the trick of blending in down to an almost chameleon-like science. One would think that the scars would push him out of the mob, make him noticeable, make him seperate.

But one would be wrong.

Alec had a way of wearing his scars that made them seem like a badge of honour, one earned in wartime, one that commemorated the deaths of comrades. But no one died.

No one except love.

James lowered the sights on the sniper rifle and pulled the trigger. Love never survived war.


End file.
